Various flashing systems for preventing seepage beneath roofing materials are known in the art. Typically, such systems consist of a single reglet extrusion which is fastened to a wall either by retaining nails or screws. These single reglet systems conventionally provide one or two caulking channels which are formed between the reglet and wall. In addition, a counterflashing is typically provided, the counterflashing being connected at one edge of the reglet with the other edge resting against the edges of the roofing material to be protected. As one can appreciate, a reglet providing for two continuous caulking beads will provide in most instances a superior seal to a reglet providing only one continuous bead, the difference being that any moisture seeping between the first caulking bead and the wall will also have to pass between the second caulking bead and the wall prior to reaching the material to be protected.
Although some conventional flashing systems have provided for two caulking beads, the beads are typically formed by a single reglet which is configured to provide two longitudinally extending cavities each containing a caulking compound. Attachment of the reglet to the wall provides sufficient pressure for forming the caulking beads between the reglet and the wall. A problem encountered with this type reglet for forming the two beads is that the lower bead is formed only by the pressure of the reglet against the caulking material and the wall whereas the upper bead can be formed by direct pressure on the caulking material by an installing craftsman. In addition, the upper bead can be inspected by the craftsman after its formation. Thus, the top bead generally forms a satisfactory seal against the wall whereas the quality of the seal formed by the lower bead is somewhat fortuitous. Thus as one can appreciate, a two caulking bead seal formed by conventional flashing systems does not have the sealing characteristics as could be obtained if both seals could be independently formed and examined by the installing craftsman. Conventional reglet systems do not allow this independent formation and examination.